godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Flasher
|image =Blue_Flasher.png |caption =The Blue Flasher in Go! Greenman |name =Flashers |species =Servile Alien Humanoids , Fly-like Minion of Maoh Mutation |nicknames = Red Flasher, Blue Flasher |height =?? meters |length =None |weight = ?? kg |forms =Flasher Red Eye, Flasher Black Mask, Flasher Pink Mask |controlled =King Flasher , Tonchiki |relationships =King Flasher , Tonchiki |allies =Each other, King Flasher, Tonchiki, Maoh |enemies =Human No. 1, Human No. 2, Greenman |firstappearance =Assault! Human Episode 1 |roar =To be added. }} The Flashers are fly-like created by that first appeared in episode 1 of the 1972 tokusatsu series, Assault! Human. Appearance In Human, the Flashers wear black jumpsuits with white gloves and boots. They all wear fly head-like helmets with silver antlers pointing to the sides that cover most of their heads except for their mouths and chins. The color of their heads depends on what kind of Flasher they are. There are regular flashers which have blue heads, Flasher Red Eyes which have red heads, Flasher Black Masks which have black heads, and Flasher Pink Masks which have pink heads. The regular flashers also have different colored straps spanning across their chests. The color of the strap also depends on what kind of Flasher they are. In Greenman, the Flashers wear black jumpsuits, white gloves, white boots, and a white belt. They also both have the head of a fly. The Flasher has a blue, fly-like head, and silver antlers that point to the sides while his clone has a red, fly-like head and his antlers point forward. History ''Assault! Human The original Flashers who donned blue eyed heads were created by King Flasher to do his bidding. They would often act as henchman and rarely appeared without accompany from a . Despite this, they have had encounters with the Human brothers Junichiro and Junjiro Iwaki on multiple occasions. Later on, the Flashers were upgraded to '''Flasher Red Eyes' whose eyes were recolored red, leaving the original blue-eyed Flashers mostly obsolete. Around the time of King Flasher's supersedement, another generation of Flashers called Flasher Black Masks who had completely different head designs, and Flasher Pink Masks who were the Black Masks' female counterparts. ''Go! Greenman Greenman vs. Flasher In ''Go! Greenman a Flasher Red Eye was created by Tonchiki to collect child blood for Maoh. However, since the two shows are unrelated story-wise this Flasher Red Eye was simply referred to as "Flasher". It was soon deployed and began tormenting children only to be stopped by the hero Greenman. They brutally combated each other for a short time before the Flasher teleported to a safe area and created a blue-eyed clone of himself. Greenman struggled to keep up with the fast-paced creatures and was quickly overpowered. Luckily, the red Flasher had wandered off to assist Tonchiki who clumsily activated the Green Call. With a boost of strength, Greenman eventually did away with the blue clone and finished off the remaining Flasher with his signature Breaster missiles. Abilities *The Red Flasher can create the Blue Flasher. *The Blue Flasher has teleportation abilities. Gallery ''Assault! Human King Flasher.png Hyuman battle2.jpg|Junichiro Iwaki battling some of King Flasher's minions Hyu man 02.jpeg Hyu man 04.jpeg Hyu man 05.jpeg Hyu man 08.jpeg Hyu man 12.jpeg Hyu man 15.jpeg Hyu man 17.jpeg Hyu man 20.jpeg Hyu man 32.jpeg Hyu man 35.jpeg Hyu man 43.jpeg Hyu man 44.jpeg Hyu man 46.jpeg Hyu man 47.jpeg Hyu man 48.jpeg Hyu man 53.jpeg Hyu man 56.jpeg Hyu man 60.jpeg Flasher Black Mask and Pink Mask.png|A Flasher Black Mask and Flasher Pink Mask Hyu1.jpg|Junichiro Iwaki battling Flasher Black Masks Hyu2.jpg Go! Greenman Red_Flasher.png|The Red Flasher Blue_Flasher.png|The Blue Flasher Trivia *In ''Go! Greenman, the Flashers were among the few monsters to appear in the series who fought Greenman without having their sizes increased. Category:Monsters Category:Toho Company Ltd.: Kaiju Category:Showa era: Kaiju Category:Television Monsters Category:Greenman Kaiju Category:Villain Monsters Category:Races Category:Aliens Category:Kaijin Category:Villain Characters